More to the Point, I Need to Show, How Much I Can
by SomeoneIveNeverMet
Summary: This is a love story, although it may not appear so at first. It is not a Rydon, or anything of the sort. I'm rating it K , but it will probably go on to be a T, although I'm not sure yet as I haven't finished writing it


**Author's Note: Before you read this and think you don't like it because you don't want a Jon Walker story, I should tell you that it is, indeed, not a Jon Walker story at all...you'll see:) Enjoy**

I had known Jon since the age of five. And I knew that when he said there was something big he wanted to tell me, he meant big.

'So you'll absolutely never, ever guess what just happened to me!' he gushed, banging the door of our apartment open and chipping some paint off of the wall. You see, Jon and I, being best friends, decided it easier (and cheaper for that matter) to live together, considering we were always at each other's places anyway.  
'And what would that be?' I more like stated in a sarcastic tone, I wasn't in the mood for one of Jon's "Oh my gosh I'm soo ridiculously happy" moods.  
'Well...you know I've always wanted so badly to be in a band...' he plonked himself next to me on the couch in our small living room, I looked at him as if to say...please continue.  
'Well I met this amazing group! They're pretty famous already, and they just lost their bassist, so they want to hire me!' He finished with the widest smile anyone could ever muster up.  
'Excellent; I stated, resuming my gaze to the program on TV which I had previously been attempting to watch - something about animals and why they chose the partners they choose. A second later and I felt Jon's weight push back on the backrest of the sofa, so I stole a quick glance. His previously ecstatic face had taken on a much more solemn twist, and I immediately felt very bad.  
'Sorry. I am genuinely happy for you Jon', and I gave him a sweet cuddle.  
'Thank you' he replied quietly, as his face was pressed up against my ear. Pulling away I looked at him and smiled. Jon was a very attractive young man now, he had dark brown hair swept to one side and he had a bit of a stubble thing going on too. His eyes always looked very warm and welcoming. If it hadn't been for the fact that he felt like more of a brother to me than a potential partner, I would've definitely liked to date him. It actually rather surprises me that he never brings girls home, maybe one day he'll find someone worth his efforts. I know he knows how to treat a girl the right way.  
'Well' I sighed, stretching and getting up off of my, now, rather numb behind, 'I guess it's time for me to be off to bed, I've got an early start tomorrow'  
'Okay' he replied looking up at me, 'but I want you to meet my soon-to-be band mates soon, I know they'll love you'  
I laughed at this. Jon was always trying to make me see myself much better than I did.  
'Goodnight Jon, love you' I said and turned to walk off to my room.  
'Night Mia...LOVE YOU MORE!' he called after me, once more causing me to laugh.

~~~

I woke up with a very stiff neck, and decided it was caused by the fact that my pillows had somehow mysteriously managed to fold themselves double in the night, meaning my head was far too high compared to my body. Nevertheless, I got up and had a cold shower - it was the only way I could really wake myself up at seven in the morning. Feeling much more alert, I made myself a sandwich which I took with me as I walked out the door in a tank top and jeans. I never really made much effort when it came to my appearance, firstly, because I just couldn't be bothered, secondly, because I figured that if someone couldn't like me for how I naturally looked, then I didn't want to be with them, in any way, shape or form. And thirdly, this one was according to Jon, I was so naturally pretty that applying make up daily would simply ruin my natural beauty. I, however, did not believe Jon in the slightest about my appearance. I believed he was simply being the best friend a girl could wish for - which he is.  
I pushed the elevator button and waited for it patiently. After five minutes it still hadn't arrived, so I decided to cut to the chase and take the stairs instead. I walked briskly all the way to work, whilst eating my sandwich.  
I worked at a shop which sold old records, the owner was one of my mother's friends, and I'd had the job ever since I did it part-time during the summer a few years back.  
It was a rather chilly day today, and as I unlocked the door to open the shop up I could feel the wind whipping at my face. Once inside, I quickly proceeded to turn the lights on and put a disc in the stereo, and I almost had to remind myself to switch the 'Closed' sign to 'Open'. Work here was usually quiet, seeing as many people just walked by the shop without even a glance, but somehow Mrs. Witleman - my mothers friend - still managed to make enough money to be able to keep the shop open.

I sat myself down at the desk out front and started sieving through some of my favorite old discs, debating which one should go in the stereo next. This is how most of my days were filled up, but I didn't mind it all that much - being payed to sit and listen to music all day, I don't see a problem with that.

Just as I was standing up by the stereo, taking a final choice between two discs, I felt a cold gust of wind enter the shop, and I spun around to see a young gentleman standing by the door, which he closed briskly behind him.

'What can I do for you sir?' I asked this unknown man politely.  
'Oh', the man looked up at me, as if surprised to see me there, and then as if surprised that I had offered him my help.  
'I just came in for a look really, I've heard about this place and wanted to see what it had'  
This surprised me, because I didn't know people were talking to other people about this shop - this man was the first customer in about a week. Just to be polite I replied,  
'Well, take as long as you need' and I waved my arms around to suggest that he may look wherever he pleased. The sun was behind him so I could only see his shadow, but as I changed the disc and went back to sit behind the desk, I could see what this man truly looked like. At first I was astonished and in shock, I had never seen a man more beautiful than the one standing before me. He had dark brown hair swept across his face, yet it was different to that of Jon. He had a beautifully shaped face and he was of just the right build - not too skinny, yet not fat either. And so, through my obsessive analysis of this beautiful young man, I failed to hear him when he asked me a question.  
'...I thought you offered me your help?' he asked as he turned to face me fully, with a skeptical look.  
'Oh, erm, y-yes?' I asked wimpishly. Another skeptical look swept his features before he continued,  
'I was just wondering if you knew what year this disc was from?' he held out a disc and I read the artist and album - Eurythmics, Sweet Dreams.  
'Oh' was all I could say for what seemed like the longest 10 seconds of my life,  
'I, err, erm. I-I'm not all t-too sure r-really' I was in utter astonishment at how quickly this man had made me weak at the knees for him. But what he did next took me most by surprise.  
The disc was dropped to the floor and an emotion of rage took over all of his features,  
'Why didn't you just tell me you knew?' He shouted at me before running out of the shop and slamming the door behind him. I stood there in shock, for what must have been at least 10 minutes, before falling to the ground sobbing. I don't know why I did it, but I did.

Three hours later and I was up in my apartment, sitting on my bed, with Jon's strong arms wrapped around me. I had already soaked through his t-shirt as I told him what had happened and he too seemed in shock and lacked understanding of why someone would do such a thing.  
'It's okay babes' he cooed in my ear as he stroked my hair soothingly  
'But he was just so perfect Jon!' I replied in defeat, 'I don't understand what I did wrong' I stated in a much quieter and upset tone.  
'Me neither. Me neither' he whispered back to me as he continued to stroke my hair. His gentle movements were beginning to make me very tired, and he picked up on this as I yawned.  
'Maybe you should get some sleep, and I'll come check on you later, yeah?' although his question seemed like much more of a statement, as he pulled back the duvet and let me slip in under it. I laid my head on the pillow and looked up at him.  
'Thank you' I told him quietly  
'Anything for you sis' he replied as he wiped the tears off of my cheeks, 'now get some sleep, you'll feel better later'. He got up and walked out of my room as I smiled to myself. I may not have everything one wants, but I definitely have the best friend anyone could ever wish for.

**I'd very much appreciate reviews, otherwise I'll assume no-one is reading and enjoying it, so I'll just stop posting :O You've been warned! Hehe :)**


End file.
